


Extra one-shots

by Heart_Stop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Iwaizumi Hajime, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, female suna rintarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Stop/pseuds/Heart_Stop
Summary: Silly sexy parts from my Haikyuu au series I am currently making.CURRENTLY EMPTY!!!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Extra one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> just some shit that pops into my head randomly

Coming soon please just wait, Thank you.

(*_ _)人

(⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃

⊂(´• ω •`⊂)

( ~*-*)~

☆ｏ(＞＜；)○


End file.
